This disclosure relates to lighting control switches, and more particularly to a network-capable, AB lighting switch and control module.
Rising energy costs, increasingly tenuous energy supply, and accelerating environmental damage due to present energy production and consumption patterns, are just some factors that can be addressed by a needed new way to operate lighting in a building, without inconveniencing the building's occupants.